Extraterrestrial
by Aombi
Summary: If it was his silver soul you wanted, you'd have to kill and then bury Hijikata first. And that's not happening easily so you might as well give up, Satan. Demon Gintama AU.
1. Chapter 1

Extraterrestrial

Disclaimer: If I owned Gintama, Gintoki and Hijikata would have already killed each other. Ha

A/N: I should actually be doing something with my life. Not crying over OTPs

* * *

He knew that humans believed Hell to be a prison of burning souls and agony but it was in fact, the complete opposite. The closer you got to The Middle, the world around you became shrouded in a grey tone and slicing cold and when you were at the core, Hell was not a burning prison but a bitter snow land, or so he was told. He only looked straight ahead as he slowly walked down the labyrinth and gradually, the grey walls became tinted with frost and he was able to make out his breath in the dark air. There was no demon in sight and when he dared a glance back, the way he had come from was swallowed up in darkness. He turned back around to face the continuing path and tried not to think about the possibility that he was hopelessly lost and that the only lead he had, had with how cold it was getting was really just a myth made up by demons who had never actually been to The Middle. Trying to calm himself, he listened to the soft tap of his boots against the ice bellow, and replayed the conversation that had led to this hollow maze.

_A gatekeeper from The Middle handed him a letter with a firm nod. "Toshiro Hijikata." He simply stated before he turned on his heels and walked quickly back towards The Middle. Hijikata looked to the retreating man, a confused look crossing his hard face before he turned his attention to the letter handed to him while he was on Hell gatekeeper duty. No one usually came to him while he was on duty except for souls from the Human World or traitors of Hell, but especially not demons from The Middle. He peered curiously at the folded plain, beige letter; there was nothing intricate about it or was there even a signature. Just plain old paper and honestly he was slightly wary of opening its contents, expecting perhaps an order from Satan for his soul to be put on a silver platter and served to him. After receiving several weird looks for standing next to Hell's Gate while staring intensely at some plain paper, he slowly unfolded it to see three words, not even grammatically correct._

_'The Middle. Come.'_

_And once again, he was staring at those three words like his life depended on it and every passing second, the urge to rip the paper to shreds became bolder. What the fuck did it mean? Was someone playing a prank on him? Seriously, who even spoke like that or had grammar that bad? Unless a foreigner of course. Hijikata wasn't a perfectionist or even grammar Nazi or anything of that sort, but why was someone who wasn't exactly great at English giving him orders through a letter? Couldn't they possibly have gotten someone else to write for them? And why was he even so irritated at the stupid letter? And even looking beyond that, _who_ was giving him orders? All these questions were slightly giving him anxiety and it was curiosity that was keeping him from burning the "letter". He let out a sigh and took out a cigarette but stopped himself when another annoying question rang through his mind. What if this wasn't a prank and there was actually purpose in the very grammatically incorrect letter? Even before his cigarette reached his mouth, he threw it on the ground and stamped on it, out of sheer habit._

Just as his thought chain ended, his anger was fueled again because this was probably just a prank but it was too late to go back if the dark behind him was anything to go by. But, a dim light was glowing through the cold grey air and left him with strange relief as he sped up his steps. The glow was getting closer and the colder was cutting his cheeks but he was almost jogging as he passed through the glaring light.

When he found his sense of direction, he was facing yet another path and he cursed under his breath as he put a cigarette on his tongue, holding out his lighter under it. He was just about to flick the fire on when a flash of silver caught his eye and he put his lighter back in his pocket to see what the hell just flashed past him. He walked quietly down the same looking ice path but in the distance he saw a huge door made entirely of dull silver which gleamed occasionally. He looked up and saw that where the ceiling ended and door started was faded into glass and the sun broke through the grey and shined brilliantly on the dull, silver door.

Hijikata tentatively touched the cold, silver door rail and took a deep breath in before pushing on it. The door must have not been opened in a while as it would not budge and he pushed with his shoulder before he tried pulling on it. To his embarrassment, it opened with a small squeak and he had to looked around to make sure no one had witnessed his humiliation. With a slightly flushed face and a vein popping on his forehead, he stood at the entrance and took in the room.

It was more of an empty cell than a room, with clean white walls and shadows covering the back of it. When Hijikata was about to turn back, a low laugh came from the shadows and Hijikata blamed curiosity for taking him towards the sound.

He found a man with silver hair and a white yukata sitting against the wall with chains connecting his arms to the ceiling and legs to the walls and a metal vest. Probably to keep him from using his wings, he thought. From under his slightly long silver hair, he could see a toothy grin and blood on his lips and cheek.

"Don't you know how to open a door Hijikata Toshiro?" The man laughed up at him.

"I fucking do, asshole! And how do you know my name?!" Hijikata, grabbed the man's collar without thinking.

The man shook his silver hair out of his eyes and his grin was gone. All humor and mirth was absent from his voice as he spoke.

"Satan's been waiting for you."

"Don't fuck with me, did you send me that letter?"

"Nah, someone from The Middle."

His red eyes bore into Hijikata's and he let go of the man like he was burnt.

"Shiroyasha." He muttered under his breath as he stood back up.

Every demon in Hell knew of the famed Shiroyasha. Once he was known as a noble demon who fought alongside Satan, but turned against him and started an uprising for reasons still unknown to the world. He had been captured alive and his comrades killed, and when he refused to speak, he was put in a prison and was currently waiting for his execution to be called.

And here he was. The Shiroyasha was here right in front of him, vulnerable and bleeding, glaring up at him with red eyes which screamed lost fire and fight.

As he looked into the Shiroyasha's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to rekindle that once alive danger, he could feel the desire deep in his chest and strangely, he didn't hate the feeling.

* * *

Should I continue this or should I stop giving my friends lies as to why I can't hang?

Reviews would be very very welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Extraterrestrial

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi I'm back.

* * *

He let out an angry breath into the cold. The Shiroyasha was still staring at him, wild eyed and licking blood off his lips. He looked away in disgust and saw a face he recognised too well, although never having seen it in flesh.

"Hijikata Toshiro."

The voice rattled through his bones and instinct forced him down on one knee. The ground turned to ice and he looked up at the highest ruler of hell. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Stand."

Shivering, his body responded accordingly. Satan looked him in the eye and it took all his willpower not to turn away. He put an icy finger to Hijikata's pulse without him noticing and he almost screamed.

He looked at Hijikata for a moment longer then turned slowly and looked down on the Shiroyasha.

"Gintoki." His voice disappeared into the air.

_Gintoki_

He rolled the word over on his tongue, _bitter_. He had only known the man by the name, Shiroyasha and had never really thought of him as a person, more of a demon, true to his title.

"Hijikata Toshiro," Satan spoke his name again, lowly. His voice sounded like drops of poison in lapis coloured water, _alluring_. "Focus on your surroundings."

"Wh…" He had no time to react as the world span and stole the words from his throat. Colours were everywhere and the world was spinning and morphing and ripping. What was he supposed to focus on?

He found an eye amidst the storm of confusion and suddenly everything halted all too suddenly and he was the only one spinning in the new scenery. He wasn't sure to be honoured or horrified to have witnessed Satan's power, first-hand.

Satan sat and a red and gold, ice throne appeared under him. Another chair appeared behind Hijikata and he sat reluctantly. The only sound in the room was the loud echoing of a father clock that beat precisely 79 times as Satan observed him through dark bangs. He took the chance to gather his bearings, under the excruciating stare of a person who could kill him under 0.3 seconds flat. The room was incredibly big and surprisingly vacant with only his throne, a silver desk with scattered white and black papers, numerous chairs and four guards standing at the door to occupy the room, maybe office. Then he spoke up and Hijikata snapped his attention back to the Demon King.

"Those lowly humans have no choice but to dance to my tune," He started and in his outstretched palm, a perfect sphere of ice swirled into shape and Hijikata was reminded once again that, in contrary to myth, Hell was a cold and bitter land for the cruel hearted. Then among the most dangerous, sat Satan on his throne of ice and blood, mirth in his eyes, glowing as he took one life after another.

"Hijikata, the earth can exist because both God and I are continuously in a bloody conflict but Hell is my domain. This is my labyrinth where I can twist anything and everything to my desire. I will change time and space for my entertainment and not even Death or God holds their hands over me. If I want, " He closed his palm slightly and the ice eroded into the air and as it did, he looked Hijikata dead in the eye and smiled, lips curling over his white, too white, fangs. "I could perish Earth with one command. I exist solely to destroy and Earth's fate has already been decided and it has started its fall to peril. All I need to do is destroy God and his kingdom for it all end."

"Why me? Why are you telling me of all people?" Hijikata whispered and the words hung in the air like mist.

Satan opened his mouth and he looked as if to answer but he turned away.

"You will be living here for as long as I say. You are free to attempt to leave but you will come back to me when I order you to." A pause. "See that he safely makes it to his room."

He was suddenly standing in an ivory room and a gatekeeper stood at the door and looked at him almost sympathetically.

"Looks like he plans to break you first. I wish you the best, sir." Then he left through the door and Hijikata stood dumbfounded with everything happening so quickly and too many questions sizzling at the tip of his tongue. It had only been hours before, when he had been going about his life as a gatekeeper of Hell.

For the lack of anything better coming to mind, he chased after the gatekeeper but he looked down two long corridors and found nobody. There didn't even seem to be any doors except the black ones that lead to his room.

"What's the point of doors if everyone's gonna teleport?" He grumbled before putting a cigarette on his lip.

He walked back inside and scanned the ivory room. It was fairly nicely furnished with a large white bed, small ivory bathroom where there was another door that led to a different hallway, a mahogany wardrobe a black desk and chairs but no kitchen. Oh well, he didn't need to eat often like most demons. At the door, there was something that wasn't there before. It was all his possessions from his home and suddenly he was freaked out again and he felt incredibly stupid. What was he doing, acting like he was about to start living in this literal Hell hole. This was probably a game of hide-run and kill with Satan and there were probably other people who had fallen prey to the temptation of the luxuries from Satan himself. He wasn't about to be one of them.

He changed out of his uniform and into his navy yukata, while conscious of the probability that he was constantly being monitored.

Hijikata Toshiro was going to get out alive with his soul intact and return to his slightly mundane life of a demon of Hell.

* * *

Hellooooo~ Yeah um, that was pretty boring I know but necessary yo. Things really pick up the next so stick around...or don't. Anyways, please review as it really helps me out and thank you for reading!


End file.
